Bodyguard
by KyokoSakuuuuu
Summary: Elsword Sieghart is a qualified bodyguard looking for a job. When Aisha Void hires him to be her bodyguard he is delighted. But the job is not what he has expected, because Aisha Void is looking for a suitable boyfriend... RSxVP
1. Chapter 1

Rune Slayer 16

Void Princess 16

Elsword Sieghart read the job description on the local newspaper eagerly. He had just gotten a license to become a qualified bodyguard and he was sure this would be his professional debut. "BODYGUARD NEEDED TO GUARD THE VOID ESTATE AND THE MISTRESS OF THE HOUSE!" And below the title stated the requirements which he met and the phone number.

Elsword dialled the number quickly on his mobile phone. **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!** Then at last somebody answered. "Hello~" a voice that seemed rather girly and cute answered the phone. "Aisha Void speaking~" Elsword cleared his throat nervously; this conversation might decide whether he would get the job or not. "Hello Mistress Aisha Void, I have seen your job description on the local newspaper and I would like to apply for the job."

"Hmmmm~" Aisha mused," Do you have a bodyguard license and what's your name?"

"Yes I do and my name is Elsword Sieghart." Replied Elsword back.

"Alright then! Come over tomorrow at 10 am and I'll show you around~"

"Yes Mistress Aisha Void." Aisha couldn't help adding a last seductive comment.

"Hope you're hot like your voice tells me~" Then the phone call ended with Elsword blushing.

"What… the… heck?" thought Elsword to himself. "Got a bad feeling about this…." And he was right about having a bad feeling about the job. After all, he had no idea what Aisha had in store for him.

 **The next day….**

Elsword woke up at 9:30 am. "DAMN IT!" he thought to himself, "DAMN ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T RING!" He woke up, shoved his usual Rune Slayer outfit on, grabbed his sword, took his suit case, brushed his teeth for 10 seconds, tripped down the stairs of his two storey house, stubbed his toe against a chair, brushed his hair furiously and ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. He checked the time on his watch: 9:57am. "Not too bad," he muttered," I should get up earlier next time."

By the time Elsword reached Aisha's house, it was 10:15 am. He knew that there was a high chance he probably wouldn't get the job and his stomach was growling after all the running. But he had to try anyway. Elsword stared at the house. It was ornamented with ancient history pictures and it was enormous. "Probably cost a fortune…" Elsword thought to himself," must be some rich idiot." The garden had all sorts of flowers from dahlias to roses. He walked on the pathway and strode towards the grand door of the Void Estate. Elsword stood in front of the door. "My grand debut begins." Whispered Elsword to himself. He knocked three times on the door.

Aisha Void was bored; she was really bored. This Elsword person was late which made her agitated. She tapped her finger impatiently on the table. Waiting for a knock on the door. 10:05am, 10:10am, 10:12 am she waited. Aisha rolled her eyes, it was probably a prank call. Then a knock came on her door and her heart jumped with joy. She skipped to the door and opened it and before her stood a red haired boy with long hair tied neatly down his shoulders with crimson red eyes. Upon seeing him she liked his look immediately. "Cute, neat and handsome~" she thought to herself, grinning.

Elsword watched the door open and a purple haired girl appeared in the doorway. Her hair was tied in twin pig tails and her clothing was…. Revealing. "Uhhh…. Umm… You must be Mistress Aisha Void right?" Elsword stuttered.

"Mmhmm~" replied Aisha in her cute, girly tone," Your hair style is so kawaii~" Elsword blushed and replied hastily," Could we get on with this?" Aisha nodded and led him through the main hallway of the Void Estate. At the end of the hallway she reached a room with an exquisite fancy bed for rich people and a large antique table. "This is your room~" she sang. Elsword gaped, he had never had such a fancy room in his life. "Rich people…" Elsword muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Aisha, causing a demonic aura to appear around her.

"NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!" stammered Elsword, afraid. He laid his suitcase on the bed.

"Okay, now I'll show you the other areas of the house~" Aisha signalled him to the main hallway again.

 **2 Hours later…**

Elsword was really puzzled and confused. There were so many hallways that he couldn't remember them. He sighed and laid down on his bed in his new room. Then he remembered Aisha told him to come to the kitchen to have lunch with her. So reluctantly, Elsword got up and went out of his room. He walked down the pathway as he recalled the memory of Aisha showing him to the kitchen. "Left, right, left, left, right…" Elsword thought to himself. But his memory was incorrect because he had come to a dead end. "Damn it!" cursed Elsword and began walking back the way he came.

Aisha sighed impatiently. Elsword was late AGAIN. She had cooked lunch for him and it was getting cold. "Such an impolite person," thought Aisha to herself," but he's really hot~" She longed to hug him but she knew she couldn't because she had to clarify whether or not Elsword would be a good husband. Aisha's father and mother died a long time ago, leaving her to live by herself. But their will was Aisha to get a boyfriend when she was 16 and for her to get married when she was 18. Aisha loved her parents so she decided to follow their will.

Aisha waited another ten minutes but still Elsword didn't come. "I'll check his room." Aisha thought to herself. She started walking towards his room but heard a clash from her room. So she shifted the direction she was walking in and ran off to her room.

Elsword had been walking for around 10 minutes. He sighed," Now I'm lost…" But he accidently bumped into a table and knocked his water bottle that he was holding in his hands over. "DAMN IT!" he cursed. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and was going to wipe it up but he skidded across the water and landed face first onto a tile. Elsword looked up and saw a purple wallpaper decorated with bats and love hearts as well as pictures of Aisha on the walls with a bed decorated similar to the wall. "Oh Lady El… I'm in Aisha's room!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it," cursed Aisha," What is that bastard doing?" She ran through the hallway at full speed and didn't notice the spilled water on the ground. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" squealed Aisha as she skidded across the water and panicked. But instead of falling onto the floor, she fell onto Elsword's lap.

"Warm… So warm…" thought Aisha to herself as she enjoyed being on Elsword's lap," EHHH? What on El am I thinking?!"

"Uhhh…," stammered a flustered Elsword," are you okay Mistress Aisha?" Aisha stared at Elsword's ruby red eyes. His eyes were warm and peaceful. They held eye contact for a couple of seconds in an awkward silence before they both blushed and looked away. Then at last Aisha had the courage to say something. "YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW MY DRESS IS RUINED! LOOK AT THE WATER STAINS ON MY SKIRT!"Screamed Aisha at Elsword.

"Sorry Mistress…." Whimpered Elsword staring at her short skirt. Aisha noticed this and yelled:

"PERVERT! STOP STARING AT MY SKIRT!"

"But…But…You told me to look at your skirt….."

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! Screamed Aisha as she promptly slapped Elsword across the face.

"Owwww…." Groaned Elsword in pain.

"Hmph… Well I told you to meet me in the kitchen so why were you in my room?" asked Aisha.

"Uhhhhhh….. I sorta got lost." Replied Elsword.

"Well it's lunch time now so let's go eat~" sang Aisha happily and signalled him to follow.

"Girls are so creepy…" thought Elsword to himself.

For lunch, Aisha had cooked noodles for both of them. The noodles consisted of miso soup, meat and some seaweed. "Aisha!" exclaimed Elsword," This *chew* tastes *chew* good! *chew*" Aisha blushed and replied sharply,

"DON'T TALK WITH YOU MOUTH FULL BAKA! DIDN'T SOMEBODY TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?!"

"*chew* Sorry. *chew*" Aisha face palmed.

"But at least he enjoys it~" thought Aisha to herself. They both finished their lunch and Aisha explained that if she goes out, Elsword would have to stay with her and guard her.

"Really?" groaned Elsword because he didn't think he had to go out with her," I have to go with you everywhere?"

"I am paying you to be my bodyguard after all~" Elsword rolled his eyes, only to get slapped by Aisha.

"Well now I feel like shopping for more clothes~" sang Aisha happily, shopping being a hobby of her's. Elsword groaned and rolled his eyes again and as a result, got slapped by Aisha again. "Quit complaining baka," said Aisha," you're lucky I offered the job for a late idiot like you."

The two walked to a nearby fashion shopping centre. When they stepped inside Aisha squealed with happiness, causing nearby pedestrians to stare at her. "Hey Els~" called Aisha," you gotta help me select my dresses~" Elsword blushed at his new nickname. "Cmon~" said the purple haired girl as she pulled Elsword along with her towards a shop.

Unfortunately, Aisha dragged Elsword into a shop called 'Bras and other stuff' where they sold bikinis, panties and many other revealing undergarments for girls. Elsword nearly had a nosebleed as soon as he walked in. Aisha looked in the bikini section. "Hey Els~" asked Aisha," which bikini is better?" She pointed at two bikinis, a red one and a blue one.

"Uhhhh… I like this one…." And Elsword pointed a purple one farther away. Aisha walked towards the bikini that Elsword was pointing at. She observed it for a while before picking it up. "Well Ima change now~" said Aisha and she ran off towards the change rooms.

Aisha soon came out of the dressing room with the purple bikini on her. "What do you think Els?~" asked Aisha. Elsword had a nosebleed seeing Aisha in a bikini. Aisha noticed this and slapped him. "BAKA! PERVERT!"

"Sorry…" muttered Elsword. "It looks good on you." Aisha smiled and went back into the changing room and changed back into her regular top piece and skirt. She then walked to the cashier and bought the bikini. "Hmmmm…." Aisha mused, checking her watch." It's dinner time~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, in the shopping centre, Banthus and his crew, Toby and William Phoru are plotting….**

"So that's the rich girl?" asked Toby, pointing at Aisha. Banthus nodded.

"Yeah she's a millionaire!" exclaimed Banthus, clearly excited.

"So what's the plan?" asked William Phoru, a hired kidnapper.

"Well we're gonna kidnap her, beat that red haired boy with her and torture her until she writes a will giving all her money to us!" explained Banthus, licking his lips.

"But isn't a will useless if the person who writes it doesn't die?" asked Toby.

"That's why we kill her in the end." Said Banthus, smiling evilly. As Elsword and Aisha began walking to the restaurant area, Banthus signalled his crew to follow him. "I'LL DEFINITELY BEAT HIM THIS TIME!" thought William Phoru to himself, remembering his fights with Elsword.

 **Back to Elsword and Aisha…**

The restaurants were outside the shopping centre. Colourful and bright lights hung from some restaurants, attracting people to dine in. The smell of food danced in the air, only to be inhaled by nearby pedestrians. People chatted loudly and happily while eating their food. There were lots of variety of restaurants. The two walked around, looking for a restaurant that would interest them and spark their tastebuds.

"I WANNA EAT THERE!" exclaimed Elsword, pointing at a ramen noodle bar.

"NO! WE ALREADY HAD NOODLES FOR LUNCH!" shouted Aisha back at Elsword.

"EHHH? WHO CARES?!"

"I CARE YOU DUMB IDIOT!" The two continued bickering, causing an old lady to look by and mutter

"Youth these days…" They continued walking around, pointing at restaurants they wanted to eat at and arguing about each other's choices. Then at the end of the pathway was a sushi restaurant. Lustrous signs of the food lit up the place. Elsword and Aisha stared at the pictures of food hungrily, longing to eat it. "I KNOW! LET'S EAT AT THE SUSHI BAR!" cried both of them together in unison. Then they both stared at each other and shouted:" Stop copying me!" After a minute of awkward silence Aisha finally spoke.

"Why were you copying me?" asked Aisha.

"YOU WERE THE ONE COPYING ME!" shouted Elsword, causing Aisha to gain a demonic aura around her. "Hmmm~" she whispered into Elsword's ear," you sure I was copying you~" Elsword shuddered at the diabolical tone of her voice. "OKAY OKAY! I COPIED YOU!" lied Elsword, clearly terrified.

"Hmmm~ That's good~" sang Aisha, her demonic aura evaporating quickly.

"Girls are creepy…" muttered Elsword to himself. But unluckily for him, Aisha heard him.

"What was that~?" whispered Aisha creepily, causing her demonic aura to come back.

"NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!" replied Elsword hastily. Aisha nodded, still unconvinced but she decided to let it slide because she found it quite adorable. She signalled him to go inside the sushi bar and she entered after him.

The sushi bar was quite popular with lots of customers. The tables were a stylish black and white with elaborate patterns on them. Customers ate happily from a giant sushi train containing all different types of sushi on it. A waitress came over to serve them. "Hello! Welcome to Sushi Bar! Please follow me to your seat." Aisha and Elsword followed the waitress as the waitress led them to their seats at a train. "Please enjoy your meal!" said the waitress and she bowed and left.

Elsword sat down and grabbed a pair of chop sticks from a tray on their table as well as a napkin. Then he proceeded to grab some chicken sushi from the sushi train and he was about to eat it when Aisha yelled at him. "YOU GREEDY IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SERVE THE LADY FIRST AND WAIT FOR THE LADY TO START EATING FIRST AND THEN YOU EAT! DIDN'T SOMEONE TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?"

"Sorry Mistress." Replied Elsword sheepishly. He then grabbed a pair of chop sticks and a napkin for Aisha and laid it out in front of her. Elsword also took a crab meat sushi from the train and laid it in front of Aisha. She smiled and put a piece of sushi into her mouth. "You may eat now~" Elsword sighed in relief as he began to eat his sushi too. The luscious taste of chicken sparked his tastebuds, making him lick his lips. "Mmmmm…" said Elsword enjoying the taste of the sushi.

"Looks like we both like sushi~" stated Aisha happily as she grabbed more food from the sushi train. Elsword nodded and smiled. Aisha blushed furiously at his cute smile and slapped him. "OWW!" groaned Elsword," What on Earth was that for?"

"For….YOUR BIG FAT GOOFY GRIN!" screamed a flustered and embarrassed Aisha.

"Girls are weird…." Thought Elsword to himself. The two continued eating. When they finally finished Aisha summoned the waitress for the bill. The total bill was $200. "EHHHHHHHHH?" cried Elsword," TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Aisha paid the bill with an indifferent facial expression.

"Rich people….." Thought Elsword to himself. Aisha seemed to read his thoughts and she slapped Elsword on the cheek. "Owwww…" groaned Elsword. "Girls are cruel…" And he got slapped again by Aisha.

The two exited the restaurant, satisfied with their dinner. "So are we going back to your home now Mistress?" asked Elsword. Aisha nodded in reply, holding the bag with the bikini in it. Elsword sighed with relief. He was tired after this long day. They began walking home but as they were taking an isolated shortcut, Elsword's sixth sense kicked in. "Something's wrong…." Thought Elsword suspiciously as he summoned his sword with magic. Aisha noticed and asked him: "What's wrong?"

"Dunno." Replied Elsword," Something just feels suspicious." Aisha nodded and glanced around at their surroundings. There were lots of trees and shrubs. It was isolated so even if they screamed nobody would hear. They continued walking with caution, jumping at even the slightest noises. But they began to let down their guard as nothing tried to attack them.

"Fools." Snickered Banthus quietly as he watched them let down their guard. Banthus's gang were hiding underneath a big oak tree, waiting and plotting. "Do we attack now boss?" asked Toby eagerly.

"Well here's the plan. William attacks the red head and we get the girl. Got it?"

"Yes boss!" replied Toby and William Phoru. Banthus nodded in satisfaction.

"Your fortune is mine…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late update. I had a writer's block QAQ**

"We're almost back at your house right?" asked Elsword. Aisha nodded in reply. The two continued walking. But William Phoru leapt out of the oak tree, his sword in his hand, Elsword barely had time to raise his sword to parry William's slash. "Elsword!" cried Aisha in panic as she saw that they were being attacked. "I'll protect you! Stay behind me!" yelled Elsword. Aisha backed away from the battle.

"Hmph. I'll beat you this time Elsword!" shouted William, raising his sword in a battle cry. William rushed at Elsword and their swords clashed together. "MEGA SLASH!" yelled Elsword and he swung his sword with great force at the Phoru. The Phoru blocked it with his sword. "TAKE THIS!" shouted William," WILLIAM SLASH!" The Phoru swung his sword in the same style as Elsword did. The red head blocked most of the blow but he was blown backwards by the powerful impact.

"QUIT COPYING ME YOU IDIOT!" shouted an irritated Elsword. They both rushed at each other again. Metal scraped against metal as they fought a ferocious battle. But they were both at an equal level with their sword skills. Elsword panted. Sweat was dripping off his forehead. "Damn it," thought Elsword to himself, "looks like I'll bring out my magic." William rushed at Elsword again. Elsword readied his magic. "SWORD FIRE!" Elsword plunged his sword into the ground and fire erupted around it. "ARGH!" screamed William as he felt himself being burnt by the flames. Elsword took his chance and charged at William. "FLAME GEYSER!" He slammed his sword onto the ground, creating a huge pillar of fire which knocked the Phoru up into the air. William screamed in pain and when gravity brought him down to the ground, he was unconscious.

Aisha cheered as she saw Elsword beat William. But then a hand grabbed her from behind and began to drag her away. "ELS! SAVE ME!" she screamed. Elsword turned around and saw Banthus and Toby dragging her away. "AISHA!" Elsword ran after Banthus and Toby.

"Toby! Hold the red head off!" ordered Banthus. Toby nodded and ran after Elsword, only to be knocked away by Elsword. "Hmph. What a weakling." Muttered Banthus aloud as he saw Toby being knocked away. "Looks like I'll do this myself then MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Banthus drew his sword out to fight against Elsword. "Get ready to die Elsword!"

"We'll see about that!" retorted the red head. Banthus immediately ran towards Elsword and tackled him to the ground. "NO ELSWORD!" screamed Aisha in worry when she saw Banthus tackle Elsword. Banthus then proceeded to raise his sword and was about to plunge it onto Elsword's body when Elsword shouted:" EXPLOSIVE FIST"! He punched Banthus with a flaming fist, making Banthus recoil in pain. This allowed Elsword to stand up on his feet. "DAMN YOU BOY!" yelled Banthus and he rushed at Elsword again with his sword raised. Their swords collided together. They both pushed against each other, trying to gain an advantage. But Banthus was stronger and pushed Elsword away.

Elsword collided with a tree. "Owwww…." Groaned Elsword as the impact hit his body like a truck. Banthus rushed at him again, ready to deal the final blow. "RISING SLASH!" Yelled Elsword and he used his rune magic to summon blades that erupted from the ground. The blades hit Banthus and he fell to the ground. Elsword then raised his sword and stabbed Banthus on the chest. And the life left Banthus, leaving an empty shell on the ground.

"ELSWORD!" yelled Aisha as she ran towards him and embraced him with a hug. Elsword blushed at her sudden action. "You okay?" asked Elsword. Aisha nodded.

"I should be asking you that." Said Aisha.

"I'm fine thanks." Replied Elsword.

"No you're not. YOUR DAMN HEAD IS BLEEDING!"

"Ehh? I didn't notice that."

"…Baka. Come on, let's get back to my home." Elsword nodded and got up. Then they began walking back to Aisha's mansion. When they got back, Aisha dumped her shopping bag and ushered Elsword to his room. She then got some bandages and proceeded to bandage Elsword's head. "Ouch…" winced Elsword in pain as she began to clean his wound.

"Stay still baka!" Aisha wrapped the clean white bandages around Elsword's head. She soon finished bandaging Elsword's head. "Now you should just rest for a while." Said Aisha. Elsword nodded in reply. "Now go to sleep baka!" Aisha closed the curtains and the lights.

"Good night Aisha and thanks for bandaging me."

"Good night Els and thanks for saving me." And with that, Aisha closed the door.

Aisha returned to her room and was about to go to sleep when her phone notified her of a new email. Aisha was looking for a maid to do the housework because since her mansion was huge, she didn't like cleaning all of it. The email was from a person called Ignia. Aisha emailed Ignia back saying to come tomorrow morning. "Well it looks like I don't have to clean the whole house anymore~" sang Aisha and she put her phone away and went to bed.

 **Meanwhile, at Ignia's house…**

"The fool accepted my application." Snickered Ignia. "I'll kidnap you and ransom you to your sister, the famous Velder guard, Noah." And soon, laughter erupted from the room. "I'LL BE RICH!"

 **Plz review, fave, follow or do all three! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there all my readers. My computer was sent to repair so sorry that I haven't updated. To my reviewers:**

 **Raxas13: "are any of the other el gang going to be in it?" In this chapter, Elesis is gonna come in. Not sure about everyone else though.**

 **heartfulyumi: "I liked but why is everyone after Aisha?" Okay I'll give a little back story.**

 **When Aisha was 10...**

A purple haired girl hugged her older sister. "Noah... Sis... Don't go!" Aisha cried. Noah patted her little sister on the head. "You'll be fine Aisha. You can hire a bodyguard and a maid and a cook and whatever you want with the money."

"I don't want the money. I want you sis!" Noah sighed.

"You can call me whenever you want Aisha."

"But... But... Won't there be baddies after me because of my money?" Noah's face turned pale. "Well you need to hire a bodyguard. Here's the phone number of the newspaper. You can put an advertisement there."

"But sis I don't want you to go..."

"Aisha... I'm going to work as a Velder Guard. That's the career I've dreamed of. You can take care of yourself Aisha... I'm going now." Noah opened the front door of their house and began walking out. "DON'T GO SIS! DON'T GOOOOOOOOOO!" But Noah ignored her little sister's pleas and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Noah..." Aisha clenched the piece of paper with the phone number on it in her hands, crushing the piece of paper. Then she broke down and cried a river of tears. She confined herself into solitude, not even contacting her sister, until 6 years later where she was confident enough to put the advertisement up. And that was when she met Elsword.

 **Currently in the Velder Palace...**

 **Grand Master 19**

Noah sighed. There were heaps of criminals on the run and she needed some help catching them. "Hi Noah!" said a crimson haired girl as she walked in. "You need to relax for a bit."

"Oh hello Elesis." Noah stared at the pictures of wanted outlaws on a notice board. Elesis joined Noah. "Banthus... Toby... Ignia..." murmured Noah to herself.

"Did you say Ignia?" asked Elesis.

"Yeah what about Ignia?"

"Ignia is a slippery one. She escaped my hands last time. A kidnapper and a thief." Noah nodded her head. "I see... And just wondering, how's your day?"

"Pretty normal I guess." replied Elesis. "Apparently my brother's a bodyguard now." Elesis sighed. "Finally he got a job!" Noah smiled.

"That's good for you."

"Well the criminals won't dance into their jail cells. I'm going looking for Ignia."

"Could I help you?" Elesis nodded her head.

"Sure!"

 **At AIsha's mansion...**

Elsword slept peacefully until a blinding light shone into his eyes and the blankets were ripped off. "WAKE UP BAKA!" shouted AIsha. Elsword yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Another 5 minutes..." He said and earned a slap from Aisha.

"GET UP! NOW!"

"Geez you don't even give a little mercy to an injured guy trying to get a few more minutes of sleep."

"You're still my bodyguard." replied Aisha. "NOW GET UP BEFORE I PULL YOU OUT!" Elsword realised it was futile to argue with her. "Okay okay... I'm going to change now." Aisha nodded, satisfied. Elsword's hair was fluffy and disorganised but Aisha found it cute. She stroked his hair softly causing Elsword to blush. "Aisha... What are you doing?" Aisha blushed when she touched his hair. And then a loud slapping sound echoed throughout the room.

 **At the dining table**

The dining table was decorated with a purple tablecloth. Plates of eggs, bacons and baked beans were being eaten. "This is Ignia!" declared Aisha, pointing at a girl with long red hair," she's our new maid."

"I *chews* see *chews*." Said Elsword.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU LAST TIME NOT TO TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL?"

"Sorry." Ignia smiled.

"You two are so cute together." she giggled. Aisha turned bright pink while Elsword turned the colour of his hair.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled together. They ate breakfast in silence after that. After they had finished, Ignia, being a maid, took all their dishes to wash. She left the two at the dining table. "What do you want to do today Aisha?" asked Elsword.

"Hmmm..." mused Aisha," let's got for a walk first." Elsword nodded his head in reply and they walked out the door, leaving Ignia to scheme her devious plan.

 **Outside Aisha's mansion**

"So are we just going to walk around this street?" asked Elsword.

"Yeah." The street was devoid of population; Aisha lived in a dead end. Outside her house, lots of overgrown trees shadowed her street. Wilted roses and other flowers lay at their feet. It looked eerie. "I wonder why she is sorta anti-social." Elsword thought in his head. They strolled around the street in silence. As they walked, Aisha slowly began to remember.

 **Flashback**

"Noah! The flowers are growing! The flowers are growing!" shouted Aisha to her sister. Red and violet roses had sprouted from the earth. The sisters were trying to make the street look welcoming. Trees were planted and nurtured as the girls worked. And finally after a long time, the street was covered with beautiful flowers and plants. "Noah, it looks so pretty!" Noah nodded. "Yeah, working hard pays off."

"Well I'll work hard and this street will always look pretty!" said Aisha as she beamed at her sister. Noah patted Aisha on the head.

"That's my lovely little sister."

 **Back to the walk**

"Hey Elsword..."

"Yes?" Aisha blushed a little.

"Maybe... Maybe... We could change this place together to look... Prettier."

"Yeah this place needs a bit of improvement." Aisha smiled at him.

"Let's get started then!"

After they bought flower seeds and took out some old gardening equipment, Elsword first began cutting down the overgrown trees while Aisha planted more roses and other flowers. It was hard and strenuous work, but they both kept pushing on. Aisha absently dug into the dirt, pushing more of the tiny flower seeds inside, while thinking about her feelings for Elsword. "He looks really cute and handsome." She thought in her mind. "Maybe I should confess to him..." Aisha shook her head at this thought. "He's a baka! BAKA!" But Elsword's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Aisha, I'm done with the trees!" Aisha looked around to where Elsword was. The trees were neatly cut and taken care of. They no longer seemed to be shadowing the whole street. "Good job Elsword!" shouted Aisha, clearly pleased.

"Thanks Aisha! I'll come help you plant things." Elsword walked over to Aisha, who was putting another seed inside the damp earth. "Wait so we just put this seed inside the soil right?" Aisha rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious!?" When the soil was filled with the seeds, they began to cover the seeds up. "And now for a bit of water." Aisha glared at the red haired boy, "go fill up the watering can."

"Why me?" Elsword grumbled but took the watering can back to Aisha's mansion to fill it up. But as he approached a tap on the front lawn, he heard Ignia singing. "Let's prepare the salad~ Put some delicious lettuce on~ Now some cucumbers~ And now the very very very very very special tomato on top~ Anyone will die to eat my very very very very delcious and special salad~!"

 **Plz Review, Fave, Follow or do all three!**


End file.
